Broken
by Elizabethmix
Summary: ¿que pueden tener un comun una chica normal y hombre frio? ¿una estudiante y un millonario? ¿alguien libre y alguien roto por dentro? ¿porque el la necesita a ella? ¿porque ella?
1. Chapter 1

1

-perfecto-estaba diciendo Emily admirando lo que acababa de hacer-tu deberías poder hacer eso.

-puedo hacerlo mejor-replique sonriéndole.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco, yo reí por lo bajo mientras que llevaba las cajas al deposito, salude a Tom con la mano y entre, olía a una mezcla de galletas caceras y flores recién cortadas.

-Bree, te ves muy linda hoy-dijo la señora Fray dejando lo que estaba haciendo para darle un abrazo.

Bree la soltó y con cuidado deposito las cajas en el piso, dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento por el cumplido, aunque era claro que ella no estaba linda hoy, ni ningún otro día, últimamente los preparatorios para la graduación en la universidad, el trabajo y las constantes quejas de Emily sobre que vestido y parejas eran mejor para el baila; la había dejado agotada y cada vez que poseía tiempo libre lo empleaba en dormir y no en arreglarse.

Tome la lista donde la señora Fray solía anotar los nombres y las tareas de cada uno, aquella semana la señora había hecho muchas excepciones por ella por lo cual no deseaba protestar ahora que le había tocado a ella quedarse para limpiar y cerrar.

-¿nos vamos, mamá?-pregunto Tom entrando a la habitación.

La señora Fray concentrada en una nueva tarea levanto el dedo índice indicándole que se esperara. Tom suspiro.

-¿día difícil, eh?-le pregunte.

-demasiado, muchas cosas en que pensar-sonrió un poco para si- y dime… ¿piensas ir al baile?

-pues no es como si tenga otra opción-dije mientras firmaba la lista y la dejaba en su lugar-Emily me obligara a ir, lo quiera o no.

-siempre es bueno tener amigas tan buenas-dijo el con sarcasmo.

Reí, Tom conocía tan bien a Emily como yo misma, habíamos sido los tres mejores amigos desde los cuatro años y no podía decirse que Emily poseyera algo de paciencia.

-bueno, ¿no querías irte muchacho?-dijo la señora Fray subiendo las escaleras apresurada.

-adiós Bree-dijo Tom despidiéndose con la mano.

-adiós Bree-grito Emily desde arriba.

Tom sonrió un poco, parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepintió y se fue, tal vez solo se le había olvidado.

Subí hasta la parte delantera del restaurante ya todas las sillas estaban sobre las mesas y el cartel de la puerta decía cerrado.

Sonreí era algo que mis amigos me habían dejado y no podía estar mas agradecida de tenerlos en este momento.

Tome un retazo de tela y lo mojo con un poco de agua para poder limpiar el mostrador donde se exponían los pasteles y panes que la señora Fray orneaba todos los días.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando esta se abrió y entro un hombre vestido con una camisa negra y los jeans del mismo color, traía consigo un paraguas negro con el mango dorado, donde parecía haber una inscripción, pero a esta distancia Bree no podía ver nada.

-disculpe señor, estamos cerrados-dijo Bree con educación.

-oh lo lamento es que la vi aquí y como he viajado tanto tenia hambre y… sabe no tiene caso lo siento-dijo el hombre con voz profunda y suave.

Bree observo como se dirigía hacia la puerta y se mordió el labio por la indecisión, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era estúpido, no podía dejar que el se quedara en el restaurante estando ella sola y todo lo demás cerrado, pero aun sabiendo que era ilógico no pudo contenerse y hablo.

-no espere, ya que ha venido hasta aquí lo menos que puedo hacerle es prepararle algo-Bree dijo sonriendo mientras el hombre se giraba hacia ella- y mi mama siempre ha dicho que la comida es algo que no se puede negar.

El sonrió y se sentó enfrente de ella, entonces ella pudo verlo bien y se dio cuenta de que no era tan mayor como ella había pensado podía ser, uno o dos años mas grande que ella, y era lo que su amiga Emily catalogaría como un perfecto diez, ella miro lo delicado que era su rostro, sus largas pestañas, la sensual curva de la boca y los ojos verdes.

EL TIENE LOS OJOS VERDES.-fue lo que pensó.

-¿y que quiere pedir?-pregunto Bree esforzándose por mantener la calma.

-ummm-dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla-tal vez quiera algo que no este en el menú.

Ella sintió como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse y la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

-¿disculpe?-pregunto con voz estrangulada.

-no quiero nada del menú de hoy-dijo de nuevo como si no se percatase de la reacción que estaba creando en la chica-solo dame un café negro cargado y cualquier acompañamiento que se te ocurra.

-de acuerdo-dijo Bree-enseguida se lo traigo.

Sin decir más se retiro a la cocina, donde se apoyo contra el muro mientras trataba de controlar sus respiraciones.

_-oh, por el amor de…, Bree tienes que calmarte, solo quería café, no lo pusieron en el menú de hoy, no es un asesino o un violador…aunque esa ultima…_

Bree sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, y preparo rápidamente un café, si mal lo recordaba el había dicho que cualquier acompañamiento que se le ocurriese, como ella no quería quedar mal, tomo cuatro de los mejores panecillos de la señora Fray, los cuatro que siempre dejaba para ella, los miro con tristeza, pero se dijo que el cliente siempre era lo mas importante.

Puso todo en una bandeja y tomo aire para armase de valor y salir.

El seguía ahí sentado en la misma silla, aun en la misma posición solo que había tomado uno de los periódicos que la señora Fray ponía para que los clientes leyeran y parecía estar muy interesado en un articulo.

-tome-dijo Bree poniendo la bandeja frente a el.

-gracias-dijo el sonriéndole.

_Cálmate, Bree, Cálmate._

-¿desea algo más?-pregunto Bree limpiándose el sudor de las palmas de las manos en el pantalón.

Los ojos verdes del joven la miraron tan descarada y lentamente, haciendo que a Bree le temblaran un poco las rodillas.

-Oh, claro que si deseo algo más-dijo el con voz ronca y una sonrisa-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bree-respondió la joven sin poder pensar con claridad-es decir Aubrey, pero todos me dicen Bree.

-bonito nombre-dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, que no tenia nada que ver con la mirada anterior- Yo soy Harry Styles.

- Styles, ummm…-dijo ella llevándose un dedo a los labios pensativamente-me parece haber escuchado eso antes.

-tal vez en las revistas de moda, ya sabes el termino Style se usa mucho ahí-dijo el sonriéndole.

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza, camino lentamente hacia la ventana y se dispuso a limpiar todo el gran cristal, mas para dejar a Harry comer que por hacer algo bien intencionado realmente.

Ella demoro mas de lo que había planeado, el cristal era mucho mas amplio de lo que había calculado, así que cuando iba a mitad de cristal había querido dejarlo, pero no iba tener sentido que lo hiciera, además aun no se sentía en condiciones de enfrentar a Harry.

-bien, Bree he terminado-dijo Harry desde la mesa.

- muy bien, déjelo ahí, lo limpiare cuando termine con el cristal.-dijo Bree sin girarse.

Se puso de puntas para alcanzar el lado mas alto de aquel cristal, cuando sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban por la cadera, y la estrechaba contra un cuerpo duro y caliente aun entre la ropa, Bree miro el cristal y vio el reflejo de Harry y ella, vio como el la miraba, y la estrecho aun mas fuerte contra el, hasta que ella sintió el frio metal de la hebilla de la correa de el, en la parte baja de su espalda, ella sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso y se le tensaban los músculos.

-hasta luego Bree-dijo el rozándole el oído con sus labios, luego fue dándole besos en toda la cuerva del cuello, hasta llegar donde el cuello se une con la piel de los hombros, donde le dio un ligero mordisco que hizo que Bree se mordiera los labios para no gemir.

-fue el placer conocerte-murmuro el y la soltó.

Y así de rápido como había llegado, abrió la puerta del restaurante y se fue.


	2. 2

2

* * *

El timbre sonó, liberando a Bree de las clases, esta se sintió aliviada, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, aquel hombre había sido lo que Bree consideraba súper horriblemente grosero, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso?

_Y te encanto que te lo hiciera _Le recrimino la pequeña y malvada voz de la cabeza de Bree.

Esta frunció el ceño frustrada mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Tom.

-¿Qué te pasa Bree?-le pregunto Tom con preocupación-te he visto muy desconcentrada hoy.

-Lo siento-dijo Bree y suspiro-es que no pude dormir nada ayer.

-¿Por qué?

-noche dura-respondió Bree encogiéndose de hombros.

Si que había sido una noche difícil para ella, un extraño había llegado al restaurante y le había hablado como ningún chico le había hablado antes, le había mordido la delicada piel del hombro y le había dejado un moretón. Por culpa de ese idiota ahora tenia que usar esta camisa cuello de tortuga que tanto le molestaba, y era del color rosa mas femenino que pudiese haber, por suerte ya estaba comenzando el invierno y así nadie la tacharía de loca.

-adivinen amigos-dijo Emily saltando a la parte trasera del auto.

-¿Qué?-corearon Tom y Bree, empleando el mismo tono que Emily.

-acabo de añadir a Mike a la lista de posibles-parejas-para-el-baile-dijo ella riendo de la felicidad-¿no es un amor?

Tom parecía confundido y Bree también lo estaba, por lo que se giro para verla.

-¿Cuántos chicos llevas en esa lista?-pregunto Bree

-unos treinta nada mas-dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cuándo nos vamos Tommy?

-enseguida señorita-dijo Tom arrancando el auto y poniéndolo en marcha.

-¿treinta? ¿Hablas en serio?-le pregunto Bree a la rubia.

Emily puso los ojos en blanco y luego poso sus ojos azules en ella.

-¿Qué onda con tu cuello de tortuga, abuelita?-le pregunto.

Tom rio aun con su atención en el camino.

-eso no te interesa-respondió Bree enojada.

-deberías agradecer tener una amiga como yo-dijo ella metiendo la mano en su bolso y buscando una blusa roja de tirantes, demasiado escota y se la lanzo a Bree-toma ahora que lleguemos te la pones.

-no, gracias Emily…-empezó a negar Bree

-oh, sigue mi consejo, créeme con ese cuello de tortuga pareces la anciana con el cuello ortopédico que vive a un lado mío.

Bree puso los ojos en blanco y tomo a la fuerza la blusa.

* * *

-AHHH! NO LO PUEDO CREER-estaba diciendo Emily pon decima vez-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-shhh-le susurro Bree llevándose un dedo a los labios-no quiero que todo el mundo se entere.

Emily rio por lo bajo, Bree se miro al espejo del baño donde la había llevado Emily apenas bajaron del auto, y miro el moretón que se veía claramente sobre su piel, en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Bree frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién fue?-exigió saber Emily cruzándose de brazos.

-ya te dije que ayer limpiando mi cuarto me tropecé y me golpee-mintió Bree.

-Si claro-dijo Emily poniendo los ojos en blanco-voy a fingir que te creo, pero luego espero que me digas la verdad, ahora ven vamos a trabajar.

Emily abrió la puerta y salió y Bree salió justo después de ella y se dirigió hasta el mostrador, miro el reloj de pared marcaban las ocho y cuarenta de la noche, por suerte era lunes y cerrarían temprano, así podría ir antes a la biblioteca de la universidad a investigar un poco para el examen de leyes del comercio. Bree suspiro mirando a los clientes hoy todos ellos parecían estar felices, eso se debía evidentemente a los panecillos de la señora Fray y Bree era la única que no tenia porque le había cedido sus cuatro panecillos a un cliente muy atrevido que después dejo muy en claro sus intenciones con ella. La mano de Bree se crispo en un puño.

-Despierta Cenicienta-dijo Tiffanie, haciendo a Bree volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Tiffanie?-dijo Bree enfurecida recordando lo muy difícil que Tiffanie le hacia la vida.

-¿Qué ahora no puedo venir a un restaurante?-pregunto ella, con su molesto tono de niña mimada.

Bree la miro de arriba abajo, traía una mini falda color rosa chillón, una blusa que no le llegaba ni al ombligo y ofrecía una vista mas que generosa de su escote y unos tacones de aguja tan delgados que a Bree le dolían los pies solo de verla.

Para ahorrarle toda respuesta a Bree, llego Emily con un cartel donde se leía escrito con un rotulador negro: NO SE PERMITEN PERRAS AQUÍ (APLICA TAMBIEN PARA ZORRAS).

Emily le lanzo una mirada cargada de odio, Emily solo se encogió de hombros y se fue.

-¿Qué no puedes controlar a tu perra?-dijo Tiffanie alzando la voz a propósito para que Emily y el resto del restaurante la escucharan.

-Yo solo veo una perra aquí, y esa eres tu-dijo Bree imitando la patética voz de Tiffanie-¿Quieres que te controle?

Antes de Bree pudiese parpadear Tiffanie le cruzo el rostro en una bofetada.

-Oh no debiste haber hecho eso estúpida-dijo Bree lanzándose por encima del mostrador hacia ella.

* * *

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste Bree, estoy muy decepcionada-le dijo la señora Fray

-pero ella empezó…-empezó a contar Bree.

-sin excusas Bree-le dijo la señora Fray llevándose los jean bañados en soda de Bree que habían sido remplazados por unos pantalones demasiado cortos y demasiado ajustados-sabes que no puedes tratar así a los clientes, y menos frente a los demás, sabes que tanto poder tiene esa niña rica, puede decirle a sus padres que cierren este restaurante.

-Lo siento señora Fray-dijo Bree agachando la cabeza

La señora Fray suspiro

-esta bien, linda-dijo y luego hablo con voz triste-pero sabes sobre mi política de acción y consecuencia.

-Si lo se-dijo Bree asintiendo-¿Cuál será mi castigo señora Fray?

-Cerraras el restaurante todas las noches a partir de ahora, por un mes-dijo la señora Fray.

Tom y Emily le dieron una mirada de tristeza, Bree les sonrió tratando de animarlos, pero no parecía ser suficiente porque los tres se fueron sin decir nada, poniendo el letrero de cerrado.

Bree empezó a acomodar la sillas encima de las mesas, sintiéndose muy culpable, no por Tiffanie si no mas bien por la señora Fray, ella siempre había sido muy buena y Bree la había decepcionado, la señora Fray era muy perfeccionista y era difícil ganarse su confianza, Bree se la había ganado con el paso de los años, una confianza que ahora temía perder.

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, pero fue la imagen que vio lo que hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

Harry.

-Hola Bree-dijo el sonriéndole y quitándose el abrigo para dejarlo sobre una de las sillas que Bree aun no había acomodado-¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Bree tratando de calmar su pánico interno- llamare a la policía.

-No, no lo harás-dijo el acercándose a ella- y para responder tu primera pregunta, vine a comer, justo como hice ayer.

-Claro porque comer fue todo lo que hiciste-dijo ella sin poder evitar que el comentario sarcástico saliera de su boca.

El sonrió y se acerca tanto a ella que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, la tomo por las caderas, y le dio una mirada demasiado no disimulada a su escote.

-mira, Bree-dijo con su voz profunda-o me das de comer, o te como yo a ti ¿Qué prefieres?

-Ya vuelo-dijo Bree tragando con dificultad y soltándose de su agarre camino hasta la cocina.

Bree respiro hondo tratando de relajarse y tomo su teléfono del bolsillo frontal de los pantalones y empezó a marcar el numero de la policía pero se detuvo.

_¿Y ahora que mierda haces, Aubrey?_ Le dijo su sentido común.

Cosa que Bree ignoro por completo, sintió la extraña necesidad de saber que mas pasaba, quería… seguir con esto, seguir jugando. Era un juego muy peligroso.

Y a ella le encantaba.

Haciéndole caso a toda la estupidez acumulada que llevaba adentro, preparo la misma orden del día anterior y se la llevo hasta la mesa. El levanto su vista del periódico y la miro de arriba abajo, tomándose tiempo en contemplar su escote, con una ligera sonrisa se paro y acerco su cuerpo al de ella, agachando la cabeza para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bree?-le pregunto el con voz seductora, y con cada movimiento que hicieron sus labios al hablar rozo los de ella.

-veinticuatro-contesto Bree tratando de que sus labios no se rozaran tanto, pero fue inútil- ¿y tu?

-veintiséis-respondió el acercándose aun mas.

_¿Cómo es que el podía hacer que un numero sonase tan sensual?_

-¿de donde eres?-le pregunto ella sin poder contenerse.

-soy de aquí de Inglaterra-respondió el con voz ronca-pero llevo toda mi vida viviendo entre Alemania y Rusia.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-eso mi joven dama es algo que no tienes que saber-dijo el y finalmente la beso.

La beso lento primero y tranquilo, pero luego el movimiento de sus labios era con mas urgencia, Bree no podía pensar, no con la lengua de el recorriendo sus labios o sus manos bajándole por lo largo de la espalda, antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo ya le había lanzado las manos al cuello, y las de el habían llegado hasta los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, luego bajo aun mas y la tomo por las piernas, levantándola para que estuviesen a la misma altura, ella le rodeo las caderas con las piernas, mientras el la sentaba sombre el mostrador, y se pegaba aun mas a ella, recorrió con sus manos su espalda metiendo sus manos en la blusa de ella y aparto su boca de la de ella para besarle el cuello, fue bajando lentamente hasta que llego a la curva de sus pechos y los beso, Bree se mordió el labio de placer, nunca nadie la había besado ahí, el hizo que ella se acostara sobre el mostrador para luego subiese el encima de ella, su boca volvió a encontrarse con la de ella y la manos de el le recorrían el cuerpo y las piernas mientras ella se concentraba y su suave cabello y su espalda, el metió las manos en su blusa y la subió lentamente delineando la forma de su estomago hasta donde su mano se encontró con una de las copas del sostén.

_Mas por favor_ era lo único que podía pensar Bree.

Entonces el se aparto y se bajo de la mostrador, y con una sonrisa cínica le dijo.

-llámame, ¿si?-hablo con voz ronca-si para las siete de la noche no me has llamado, desearas no haberme conocido, piénsalo bien, con cualquiera de las dos opciones te hare gritar, tu decides- la miro fijamente con aquellos fríos ojos verdes-si de placer o de dolor.

Dejo una tarjeta en la mesa junto a Bree y se fue, sin decir nada mas, dejando a Bree mas confundida de lo que antes hubiese estado.

Bree se levanto y se acomodo la ropa y pensó irónicamente.

_Quería jugar y perdí la primera batalla, ya no hay marcha atrás._

_Pero ganare la segunda._

Sonrió maliciosamente, si el creía que eso era todo, no sabia lo que le esperaba.

Te conseguiste la peor rival Harry Styles.


End file.
